Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to support racks and, more particularly, to a plural level support rack that holds shoes in a display position while being stored.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of and design of conventional storage racks for shoes is well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that conventional shoe storage racks do not hold the shoes being stored thereon in an orientation which enables a user to easily observe and distinguish them. Indeed, not only are conventional racks often low to the ground, they take up a substantial amount of floor space relative to the number of shoes they can hold. Furthermore, the conventional shoe rack which intended to provide relatively quick and easy access to the shoes in a shoe collection often become overcrowded, leading to scuff marks and accumulate dust damaging the shoes. Thus, there remains a need for a shoe carousel device that is relatively narrower than a traditional shoe carousel device and conserves space. It would be helpful if such a shoe carousel device was configured to rotate manually about a fixed, mounting stem. It would be additionally desirable for such a shoe carousel device to have a distinct shelving styles, enabling high heel shoes to be held at an angle and flat bottom shoes to be held at an angle while tilted.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a shoe carousel device structured to hold shoes on a plurality of discrete racks in an angled position that maximizes the visibility of each shoe. The primary components of Applicant's shoe carousel device are a carousel base, a mounting stem, and a plurality of stackable shelves. When in operation, the shoe carousel device provides a relatively narrow body holding a plurality of rack that hold shoes radially in an angled orientation relative to a fixed center axis. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by the prior art structures are removed.